


I Love You (With Every Single Part Of Me).

by VeganAmyRose



Series: "Mystic Messenger" [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Angst, Cheritz, F/M, Feelspasta, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, MysticMessenger, The RFA - Freeform, The Reset Theory, mysmess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeganAmyRose/pseuds/VeganAmyRose
Summary: Jumin Han's monologue to the MC (in relation to the Reset Theory).





	I Love You (With Every Single Part Of Me).

**Author's Note:**

> I usually cross-post on my weblog.
> 
> On Twitter & On Instagram: @VeganAmyRose.
> 
> My YouTube Channel: https://YouTube.com/AmyRoseSavage.

Jumin Han: "Please. Don't leave me. Please. Don't reset. I've never known anything like this before. I've never loved anyone like this before. If you leave, my whole world will disappear ... and then I'll be exactly the way that I used to be before. Cold and empty and alone. Please. I have nothing without you. I love you. With every single part of me."

**Author's Note:**

> I usually cross-post on my weblog.
> 
> On Twitter & On Instagram: @VeganAmyRose.
> 
> My YouTube Channel: https://YouTube.com/AmyRoseSavage.


End file.
